The present invention relates to a regenerative apparatus for feeding back recorded signals on a disk-shaped recording medium such as a video CD.
There is a prior art that when a regenerative apparatus such as a VTR tape using a magnetic tape as a recording medium or a video disk is connected to a television receiver, images of a received television broadcast program (hereinafter referred to as a TV broadcast program) or images of feedback video signals from the regenerative apparatus can be selectively displayed by an instruction from a user.
In a television receiver to which a VTR regenerative apparatus is connected, when video signals from the regenerative apparatus are fed back, there is a case that the contents of the TV broadcast program which is being received at present are watched. Generally a VTR has a tuner. When the VTR is kept on, received video signals by the tuner are supplied to the television receiver and VTR recording system. Furthermore, the VTR is structured so as to selectively supply video signals from the regenerative system of the VTR and received video signals by the tuner to the television receiver. Therefore, when the VTR is put into the stop mode, the screen is instantaneously switched to image display of the received TV broadcast program. When the VTR is returned to the feedback mode, the screen is switched to image display of feedback video signals starting from the position when the VTR is put into the stop mode almost at the same time.
In a television receiver to which a video disk regenerative apparatus is connected, when the contents of the TV broadcast program which is being received at present are watched when video signals from the regenerative apparatus are fed back, by stopping the regenerative apparatus and switching the input of the television receiver, images of the TV broadcast program can be displayed. Also images of the TV broadcast program can be switched to images of feedback video signals of the regenerative apparatus by switching the input of the television receiver and feeding back the regenerative apparatus.
In the aforementioned television receiver to which a video disk regenerative apparatus is connected, when the contents of the TV broadcast program which is being received at present are watched when video signals from the regenerative apparatus are fed back with the regenerative apparatus kept in the feedback mode, images which are fed back until the video signals from the regenerative apparatus are returned to images cannot be watched. The same may be said with audio signals which are outputted in synchronization with video signals. Furthermore, the same may be said with a case that a disk of only audio signals is fed back using the aforementioned video disk regenerative apparatus.
As a means to solve the above problem, for example, there is a marker function indicated in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-89176, which puts the aforementioned regenerative apparatus into the stop mode. When the video disk regenerative apparatus enters the stop mode, the pickup moves to the specified feedback top position such as the innermost circumference or the outermost circumference and stands by. When the video disk regenerative apparatus is returned to the feedback mode, the marker function uses the time code as position information recorded on the disk. By saving the time code indicating the feedback position when the stop mode is instructed in the memory, the pickup can be moved so as to restart feedback continuously from the position when the stop mode is instructed. By doing this, the continuity of feedback images and voice can be ensured.